


All Of Me For You

by Panda



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dystopia, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Rape Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda/pseuds/Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame leaves work behind for a weekend getaway. He meets a good-looking boy called Jin and can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains slavery, rape, non-con and some violence and I really mean that. Also Jin is uke. The slavery is a bit complicated and it's not only non con but also some fluff, but please don't read if the non con things upset you!! Not all the characters in the tags appear right away, the pairing is Akame.
> 
> With thanks to my beta Neko.

He finds the place, four days after the weekend. Kame doesn't know every whorehouse in the capital but he has enough details, enough connections and the right sort of questions, and his mind starts putting it together. It works that way.

And the boy won't leave him alone.

There's a guard at the door, lounging in the shade, in a dark dusty suit. He pulls himself up when it's clear Kame isn't idly wandering by. Then the appraisal happens quickly – regular or stray, importance, wealth; likelihood of objecting to being hassled.

Kame stares back coolly like he would observe a recruit. "I'm looking for a boy," he says.

The guard leers at him, but it's a half-hearted leer, like Kame rated higher in the hassle stakes than the man expected from his age and his build. "You've come to the right place," he says.

Kame nods curtly. "His name is Jin. We met at a private party. I believe he works here."

He's shown inside. No matter what he wants, he's clearly here to spend some money, so the guard doesn't ask about Jin or about private parties, just takes him below.

Below it's humid, smelling of spice burners and sharp alcohol and sweat. This is a cheap copy of places he knows, though he's never felt like the dirt and grime might crawl under his skin.

It's a large dim room they step into, with paper on the walls almost hiding the concrete, seats and cushions dotted around, used up in faded colours. Little areas divided off at the side by curtains, and Kame's not going to look there, not going to wonder. Not looking at the patrons either, and it's not busy when it's the middle of the day. The boys are hanging back, and it's quiet. Dull and... quiet.

They're dressed, sort of. Black pants that look like clothing, white see-through shirts that don't. Jin is... there he is. Hard to find as always, his head low like he wants to melt into the wall. His shirt is open, and his hands are hidden, and Kame feels disoriented and... hurry.

He wants to hurry.

"I'd like to talk to someone," Kame says. His throat is dry despite the soggy air, and he'd let the boy know except last time was such a misunderstanding, such a blunder, and this needs to work.

The guard shrugs. "Price list's on the menus. It's not complicated."

Kame gives him another hard look. "I'd like to talk to someone, about a business question. Please?"

That's when Jin sees him, because a lot of them are looking at him, and Kame doesn't even know what he means when he smiles and nods, as if this were normal and expected.

Jin's eyes are wide, like nothing was expected at all. Kame looks down, looks around at a room that's worse than the weekend, at the patrons after all who seem faceless and much too present, too loud in the quiet.

Jin hasn't moved.

Kame nods again, feeling helpless.

But good. He had a plan.

~~~~~

The business end of the house is a trim, tall man in a bare office. He's wearing a uniform-style suit, the right colours but without the fake insignia that would make it illegal. The man's associate, standing just off to the right, is dressed in similar fashion and carrying old, amateur black market guns. Kame knows not to let his disgust show, and takes the proffered chair.

"So," the senior man says. "You met one of our boys at the Campomedio party last weekend."

"I did."

"We supplied most of the entertainment for that," the man says, sounding quite proud.

"It was a very enjoyable party," Kame says, ignoring the laugh that follows. "Anyway, about Jin."

"Ah, yes. Jin." The man nods thoughtfully. "He raided a supermarket. Got busted, couldn't make reparations, chose this over the mines for working it off."

Yes, Kame has guessed as much. "How much did he have to pay?"

The man gives him the number. It's half the price of Kame's house.

Kame lets his eyebrows rise gently. "What did he steal? A golden truck?"

The man gives Kame a companionable grin. "Well, you know how those property damages add up..."

Yes, he knows. It's a familiar story.

"I'd like to buy him out," he says, to get it over with.

The man and his associate look at each other. Kame can practically watch the additions happening, fees they forgot to mention, little infractions that Jin needs to amend for...

"Well, given the original amount, and that Jin has enjoyed bed and board with us, without, it has to be said, bringing in as much as we'd hoped..."

Inflation, they call it in the end, and Jin costs a little more than half of Kame's house but Kame doesn't have it in him to haggle.

It takes them a moment to find the relevant papers, look up how that sort of contract is framed. "Unusual," the guy winks, and Kame tries a frosty smile and hopes it will get him out of here faster.

He feels their glassy stares when he signs over the money, and for a moment he thinks he's completely insane. But the idea of getting up and walking away now is about as alien as growing a third arm, as unthinkable as packing up and leaving the country.

~~~~~

He gets Jin's papers five minutes later. Jin Akanishi, nineteen years old. Limited citizenship status. Then he gets the transfer of debt documentation, with seals and everything. He can feel they don't have much experience with this because of how the wait stretches and everything happens with whispered questions and interruptions.

It's the man with the guns who brings in Jin. Jin is in a more solid shirt now, still white, and they gave him scuffed dark shoes. His shoulders are drawn in but he finds Kame immediately, his long stare at odds with his posture.

"Hello," Kame says. "It's good to see you again." It's awful, and Kame only doesn't die because there's nothing better to say.

Jin says nothing, just throws the men from management a glance that Kame can't read.

"I'm... we're ready here," Kame tries again. "Did you... people told you?"

The boss type is grinning, clearly enjoying himself. A fun break in the daily routine of managing half-starved whores. They need to have this conversation somewhere else, somewhere not around these people.

"Yes," Jin says.

"Did you get your things?"

Jin's shoulders rise. "I don't have anything."

"All right," Kame says, because he doesn't know what else to say. "Let's go?"

Anywhere but here. Home, and fast.

Jin doesn't react, but follows him mutely, without a single question.

~~~~~

They have to walk out of the quarter to get to the transit cabs. No vehicle Kame would use goes here.

When they first step out into the sun, Kame expects staring, walking around with a boy from that place, but nobody gives him more than a second glance, half the people in the street hurrying on as if they don't want to be seen either.

Jin never falls more than two steps behind. They probably dressed him normally enough, Kame figures, and then he catches Jin's eyes and they're a little too wide, a little fearful. It startles Kame, until Jin quickens his pace; he's afraid of looking like he might run away.

Kame feels the flush hotter on his skin than the sun. Every impulse he has is some kind of _sorry._ But if he apologizes, it will be worse, because what if Jin asks him what the fuck he was thinking? What if Jin asks him for a reason?

"We're not walking all the way," he says at last. "We just need to get to some transport."

"Okay," Jin says.

"I live a little further out, mountainside," Kame explains. It will be cooler there, with air to breathe. The dust from the road is worst in this heat, and it settles on his skin, a sweaty patina of dirt and cheap engineering.

He turns for Jin again when he feels how full the silence is. He nods when Jin still doesn't ask.

Jin is frowning a little. "Are we going there?"

"Yes," Kame says. "To my house. It's---" Nice, and comfortable, but how nice does something have to be to be better than that sticky hole of a place? "Not far."

Jin takes a moment before he looks back at the road.

"You can ask when you want to know something," Kame says.

Jin only looks up briefly. "Will I stay there?"

"Yes! That was the idea." Or, well, a little illustrative detail of this whole mad thing; in the sense of ideas being concepts with some thought and logic behind them, they are currently not in attendance.

But he gets over himself again. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?" he asks, looking behind again, where the light is gleaming off Jin's service shirt and his skin is sweaty underneath.

"No," Jin says, shaking his head. A step behind, two at the most.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"The security isn't so tricky, you only have to remember a few details," Kame says while he deals with the double lock, then presses the two-finger combination on the print reader. "I should add you to that... okay, we can do that later."

Jin doesn't say anything, and he hesitates when Kame holds the door open before stepping past him.

Blessed cool greets them. Kame locks the door and sets up the alarm, and takes the first clear breath of the day.

Here they are. The anteroom leads into the living room. Jin went straight on as if he didn't notice the difference, and now he's standing there where he can see the kitchen and the seating, the view into Kame's little garden in the shade of the mountain. The dog is standing outside its hut, watchful through the glass but obediently quiet. Jin seems to notice, but doesn't comment.

It's a weird moment, showing Jin the place where he's going to live with an awkward gesture. Someone who raided supermarkets is more likely to have lived in huts than houses, but Kame's is a serviceable property, meant to shelter and be comfortable, not to impress. So he doesn't know what he feels when Jin doesn't seem impressed either, merely glances around the room in quiet observation.

"Well, this is it," Kame says.

Jin nods.

Kame goes to get the large jug of water out of the cooler and pours them two glasses without asking; no need in this heat, and Jin actually moves towards the glass as soon as Kame has set it down.

"Thank you."

This is the closest they've come, standing next to each other at Kame's kitchen bar. Kame can smell the road on himself, and on Jin a cheap sort of perfume, and the incense from that place. He's keeping his eyes down, and Kame thinks of those papers and signing over the money and the little notification that says Jin is not allowed to move between districts without his written permission, and the whole madness of it comes crashing down on him.

What's he going to do with Jin in his house? What was he even thinking?

But Jin doesn't look up, and as the sweaty flashes of idiocy fade, Kame remembers there are practical things to do, things that make more sense than trying to find an answer to a question that… well. Some questions are better not asked. He goes for the cooler again, noting that Jin's eyes are following that at least, and gets out the plate of sliced melon.

"I'm going to wash up," he says, motioning vaguely at his dusty appearance. "Just help yourself, okay?"

Jin nods again, and when nothing about him suggests he hasn't understood or has concerns about the melon, Kame retreats to the bath.

He rinses himself with water from the cistern and washes the dust from his hair. The water has a faint copper smell, but it's clean, and plentiful this season, his own little bit of luxury. It cools his head, too, and as he takes a moment to gather his thoughts, he reminds himself that he wanted Jin free from that place, and he made that happen today. It's crazy in any number of ways but also not a waste, it's not pointless.

He picks fresh clothes in the bedroom, the type of loose trousers and cotton shirt he likes to wear around the house. His hair, he merely brushes back, it will dry quickly enough despite the humidity.

Outside he finds the plate clean, and Jin looking up from it as if he expects comment.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Kame says, aware that he is just filling the silence. No schedule to get delayed, nothing to do but watch Jin be still and silent. "Do you want to take a bath?"

That suggestion sends a spark of life through him. He nods. "Yes, please."

Kame gestures. "Come, I'll show you."

Jin maintains the same distance, even on the planks of the bathroom as Kame turns on the tap.

The water rushes in fast, making the light brown of the tub glimmer in a reddish tone. "Don't mind the colour," he says. "The water's fine, I use it all the time."

"Thank you," Jin says. He watches the water. That's the only sound.

Well, best get on with it. Kame leaves Jin a wrap sheet and shows him where the soap is, and then goes to find something else to occupy himself.

He has a guest bed in the study. It's a room he rarely uses, narrow and disproportionately long. Only on the hottest of days does he retreat there, because it's in the shade for longest and the cistern sits on top of it, cooling the roof. He didn't have a chance to get it ready, but apart from some books and a closet with his old army clothes, it doesn't hold much that is personal.

There is a lamp next to the bed, candles and matchsticks for when the power goes out. The spare bedding he pulls out smells clean and fresh. If Jin had brought anything, there'd be enough room in the shelves, but like this Kame doesn't even have to move anything out of the way. He merely clears the small arrangement of his service decorations off the middle board.

He goes outside briefly, to reassure the dog and check there's enough water, but it's still hotter outside than inside and Jelly is happy to be left alone in the shade.

In the kitchen, he cuts up some herb bread and arranges it with dried fruit. He didn't think about food either, but if the melon is anything to go by, Jin will eat food when it's put in front of him.

Then he waits. This will be his plan, he decides. Wait and see, get Jin settled, they'll eat together and maybe Jin will even talk.

He has no idea what Jin would do all day when he wasn't… working. What he might like to do now that 'working' isn't an issue.

The bathroom door slides. Kame thinks it sounds hesitant, but by now he's not sure if he's interpreting too much. A new environment would unsettle anybody.

Jin is wrapped in the sheet, high like a girl, his hair combed back like Kame's. It just makes him softer, and more uncertain, and Kame feels relief like fresh clean air. He was right to get Jin out of that place. Everything else can be sorted later. He was right.

"I didn't do anything with the water," Jin says on his own. "I didn't know if I was supposed to drain it."

"It's fine, I'll do it," Kame says encouragingly. "There'll be dinner later, but help yourself to more food, if you like."

Jin nods, again. "Now?"

"Yes," Kame says. "If you like." He snatches up a piece of the bread, ignoring his nervous lack of appetite. Jin watches him chew before reaching for a slice himself.

He finishes half the bread in a barely concealed hurry; then looks at Kame, who nods and goes to drain the bath.

When Kame comes back, Jin has finished everything. "Right, okay," he smiles. "That was that."

"Thank you."

"Just help yourself if you want more later," he says, even though he can guess how likely that will be. "Everything in the cooler is there for eating."

Jin barely even nods. He pushes his drying hair back, then stops the gesture halfway.

Kame tries another smile. "So…" Here they are again.

Maybe he should have made a plan.

Jin holds his eyes, long enough to startle Kame. Then he lets the sheet fall to the floor.

Kame's too shocked to feel much of anything, even though that body… he remembers that body, the soft skin and strong legs, the dark trail of hair…

"Jin, no…" Maybe he was foolish to offer the bath and not _think_. "I didn't mean… you just got here."

Weirdly, it _feels_ like Jin's shaking, except he's holding quite, quite still.

Finally Kame swoops down and grabs the sheet, presses it against Jin's chest.

Jin takes it, but that's all he does with it. "Nobody's had me today."

Kame swallows. "What?"

"If you care about that."

If he cares… he wasn't ready for any of this, and it takes a long, long moment, but then he remembers that he has calmed down soldiers after their first battle, that he's deflected advances of drunk and older superiors. If anything this should be easier.

"I'm sorry, we misunderstood each other," he says firmly. "That's not why you're here. You should put some clothes on."

The sheet sinks slowly, to cover a little more. But Jin is almost defiant. "Then what did you buy me for?"

"I didn't buy you," Kame protests, "I took on your debt."

This is the first time that Jin's expression is very plain and very readable. Kame swallows, hot with embarrassment.

"Anyway," he says. "I thought that you might like not being in that place, and I could do with some company." Instant focus there, and he adds quickly, "But not that kind of company. That's not what this is about. All right?"

Jin has fallen back into that slowness. But he nods, eventually. "All right. I'm sorry."

"No, don't..." Kame sighs. "It's fine." He takes a breath, looks away while Jin drapes the sheet around himself clumsily. "I'll show you your room." And some clothes. Maybe that will help.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jin doesn't say much in response to the room, or the clothes. The brown trousers are a touch short on him, but the rest fits well enough.

Then it's time for dinner. Kame tells Jin he's welcome to look at the books or the handful of magazines Kame keeps in a stand, most of them woefully outdated, but Jin seems content to wait in one of the wide seats and rifle through a magazine on hunting and fishing.

Kame makes time for cooking whenever he can. He's had so much bad food in the field that it still holds the joy of fresh air and freedom for him, getting something just right, the luxury in the ordinary.

He looks over to Jin in between slicing mushrooms. At the distance, he doesn't look obviously out of place. A guest with striking features and casual dress, comfortable in Kame's terracotta and rattan living room.

With a guest, Kame would know what questions to ask and how to engage them. But how things have been at the whorehouse is not a good subject for getting to know people.

He'll have three days at home before he's due for the next job. Best to brace for a lot of silences, but it's good he's around for now.

It takes him just short of an hour to get the stew finished and the bread heated up. Jin is still on the same magazine, but he looks up when Kame sets the table. "Almost there," Kame says, to which Jin nods.

"They're local mushrooms," Kame says when they sit down. "I hope you'll like it. I have other things if you don't, though."

Jin asks, after the obligatory weighing pause, if he collected them himself, which is the first time that day that Kame laughs. He stops quickly, worried that Jin got spooked, but Jin just looks down, and somehow his eating looks more hearty.

"No, I buy them at the market," Kame says. "Well, sometimes my housekeeper does."

Jin… Kame thinks it's a nod, but it could also be random.

"What sort of foods do you like?" Kame tries. "I'll be home for a few days. We can shop for things you like."

"I don't care," Jin says slowly.

"You must have some things you prefer, or dislike," Kame presses on. Even living in a whorehouse you must know what you'd _prefer_.

"Not really," Jin says. He goes tense again. "I like this. I like bread. Or fruit." He's stopped eating, which Kame takes as a bad sign.

"Okay," he says brightly, "we'll just get a few things then," and teaches by example by going back to the mushrooms.

After dinner, he lets Jin help dry the dishes; he thinks that can't hurt. Then he shows Jin around the house again with an eye on the fire alarm system, shows him where to find the fire blanket and which window out is safest in case of an emergency. Then he's out of things to do.

He pretends he has reading to do. Tomorrow, he can figure out what they will do with each other in the upcoming evenings. Until then, he can leave Jin his quiet, just let him adjust. Jin reads another magazine and hardly moves over in the second seat while Kame takes notes on security procedures.

When he sees Jin try to tug the sleeves on his shirt further down, he lights the furnace in the living room and sets it to low. The nights cool down at the side of the mountain; it's a perk of living here during this season. "It gets chilly at night sometimes, I'm sorry," he says, even though he's fine in his light shirt.

Jin gives him another maybe-nod, but says nothing.

#####

He wakes up at night from nothing. No dream, no sick strangling noise that follows him out of sleep. It's quiet.

Half past two, if his inner sense is correct… Kame rolls up, checks. Off by ten.

He listens again, but there's nothing. Just the shadows from the white light of the moon, the cool humidity of the night, everything normal but… different. Someone in the house, he tells himself. He hasn't shared space with someone in forever, and it was a long day.

He doesn't turn the light on, but throws on a thin robe just in case, before he opens the door and he hears air move and someone's _there_. His body jumps wide awake, but he's learned to think first, make noise later, freeze and--- Jin.

Jin is slumped against the wall, steps away from the door to his room. No moon in here, Kame can barely see his eyes.

"Hi," Kame says a little stupidly. "Are you okay?"

Silence. Of course there is--- "I'm okay," Jin says.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong with your room?" Kame's brain kicks in with lists: lights, warmth, shutters, the oil to keep the insects at bay… It's all there, he checked.

"It's a nice room," Jin says. He stands, but it feels lifeless.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Jin says. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

_Think_. Lights, a strange house, noise from outside… a strange house. Even Kame woke up from it.

"Did something scare you?" he asks. Because Jin looked like a fright waiting to happen all day, and, god, he _didn't_ think…"Would you… would you prefer to stay in my room tonight?"

"Yes," Jin says. "I… yes."

"Okay," Kame says. "No problem. Let's just get your blankets and things, I don't have a spare… spare set."

He thinks Jin will need help, but Jin is moving so fast, Kame actually stays behind. Right, okay.

He puts the bedside light on in the bedroom and moves his pillow and covers to one side. Any other time of day he'd have thought this bad for his intention to be very clear with Jin, but he can worry in the morning. His bed is big, anyway. He's had army buddies crash on it and nothing was strange about that.

Jin has his arms full of sheets and blankets. Kame smiles, and Jin surprises him by smiling back. Then Jin kneels down at the foot of the bed with all the blankets and dumps them there, spreading them out on the floor. When Kame's caught up Jin's already huddled under them, the top blanket up to his nose.

"Jin?" Kame asks hesitantly.

"Yeah?" It sounds frail.

"Are you… I didn't mean…"

The board of the bed leaves Jin in shadow but his eyes are wide. It looks like a struggle when he pulls the blanket down from his face.

"Are you okay?" Kame asks.

Jin nods. "Yeah."

Okay, he's… out of certainties. Out of any idea if protesting this will help at all. "Okay, then," he says, "sleep well," and Jin nods more decidedly than Kame has seen all day.

He goes into his own bed, where he sits up, wired and off key somehow. There's no more from Jin, nothing to see past the edge of the bed and no sound.

Ten minutes, fifteen. This is so weird. He inches forward, hoping no creak or squeak will give him away, to peer down behind the board at the huddle of fabric.

It's just from the breaths that he can tell. Jin is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_One week earlier_

Kame wakes up buried in smooth sheets, the scent of the sea tickling his nose. His shoulder aches when he turns over. The long trips, they always settle in that spot, and the jolting bus didn't help.

He gets up slowly and stretches his arms over his head, waiting for the ache to fade. If he catches it early it doesn't get too bad.

The floor is fine polished wood, the walls a rough white with delicate blue swirls along all edges. The house is up on the black cliffs; exposed, no cover.

Kame smiles at himself. Old habits. They're in the middle of the country, not the borders, and what he should do is enjoy the beauty of the valley, not track where you might hide.

The view is magnificent.

Down in the city the summer is still a coat of heat and dust, but up here the air is clear. He had work; there's always a little more work he could do, some place they need him. But… _"Yeah, yeah, someone always needs you, the tides will stop if you sit yourself down and have a drink,"_ Campo had said. Kame's under orders.

He throws on nothing but the provided bathrobe and stands by the balcony door, since he's under orders and the sight is worth taking in for longer. The curtains are flimsy white things moving decoratively in the breeze, and next to the door stands a marble Match set that looks almost too beautiful to be for playing.

He doesn't remember the last time he was lazy for four days. He's practically condemned to being lazy, he didn't bring any work and the cables only reach the central office, good in an emergency but not for regular work.

There's a knock on the door, twice but a little soft. Kame goes to open because he locked the door. That is a habit, too. He makes himself not double-check when he opens it, because that'll please his host.

"Good morning," he says, to a boy in a waiter's uniform who is carrying a tray. Kame can smell toast, but he's busier staring at the boy.

"Good morning, sir," the boy says, looking down at his tray. "Master Campomedio sent me to bring you your breakfast."

"Thank you," Kame says. "Please. Come in." Stepping back, he shakes himself. It's not a habit that he stares inappropriately at waiters, not even very handsome ones.

But he watches the boy set down the tray, glad he didn't spread out work all over the little table. Not that he was supposed to bring that anyway.

The boy is tall, but narrow, like his limbs are a bit too long. He's got the softest mouth Kame has ever seen on a man.

"Would you like me to make your tea?" the boy asks, and Kame nods.

"Sure. Thank you." He sits down in the armchair while the boy kneels down at the table to deal with leaves and boiling water. "What's your name?"

"Jin." He's very focused, though his hands are not the steadiest. He looks up only briefly. Kame wonders if he's new at this, uncertain how much to talk to guests. "Did you have a good night, sir?"

"Yes, I slept well, thank you," Kame says. "Though I arrived late. This bash's been going on since yesterday morning, hasn't it?"

The boy nods. "Yes. Some people also arrived the night before."

"Well, I'm glad I still get to enjoy four days of this. It's a lovely house, isn't it?"

Jin nods in silence this time, and pours the tea for him.

Kame thanks him, and waits a beat, uncertain of himself. "My house is smaller," he says. "And you don't get these grand views in the capital." He reaches for the toast; wonders, for a moment, if he's wasting the boy's time with this random burst of chattiness, but Jin doesn't seem inclined to move. "Where are you from?"

Jin blinks up at him again. Kame's spent too much time around nervous recruits not to recognise the caution.

"I'm in the capital too," Jin says. "Normally."

"My apologies if I'm keeping you," Kame says suddenly. "I can put the tray out front, you don't need to wait."

Jin shakes his head. "No, this is all right. I…" He licks his lips nervously, and Kame focuses on his toast. "Master Campomedio said to take our time."

Kame laughs. "Okay, why am I not surprised?"

This seems to startle Jin a little.

"He's an old friend. He's been pressing me about taking a real break," Kame explains. "I'm sorry you seem to have gotten roped into it."

Jin frowns, but then he just lowers his eyes. "Would you like me to peel the fruit for you?"

"Thank you," Kame nods. "That looks delicious." It gives the boy something to do, too.

So Kame eats his toast and eggs and an imported red pear so rich and sweet it almost makes him dizzy. Campo got some fancy stuff in for this event.

There's no second cup for Jin, and he declines Kame's offer of a taste of the fruit as well. Jin asks him polite questions about what his work is, and seems embarrassed when he has little to say to answer Kame's curiosity about the other guests.

When he's done, Jin arranges the bowls and the cutlery very neatly on the tray.

"Thanks for bringing that," Kame smiles. "And the company."

Jin's shoulders rise and fall. He looks up, his eyes beautiful

"Was there anything else you'd like?" It could mean anything, but Jin's gaze clarifies; not bold, but lingering with meaning, with a telling shyness.

A party, Campo called the weekend. Where they should have some fun.

Kame feels silly for being surprised. He didn't _quite_ expect the fun to extend to the in-room breakfast.

"I don't expect this," Kame says. He means to sound soothing, not like the idea is distracting his brain. "It's fine."

At least he knows he was meant to stare.

"It is fine," the boy says, and this time he holds Kame's eyes. They're stunning, and his mouth looks so soft, the thought of how it would feel is _right there_.

"If you don't mind…"

The boy shakes his head, the dark hair falling forward. "It's part of your stay."

"I haven't washed yet," Kame adds with a flush.

"That's all right," Jin says. "It doesn't matter. Or I can wait, if you prefer."

He thinks he prefers not being rude, and accepts a degree of awkwardness in return.

In the bathroom he soaks a washcloth in warm water and wipes his groin and his sex. It's heavy already just from the suggestion.

Kame ignores the flush from how functional this is. There's always an element of embarrassment in dealings like this.

When he comes back, Jin is kneeling by his chair. Kame's flush deepens, curls like heat in his belly.

The boy doesn't show much reaction, just lets him approach, sit down. For a moment, nothing moves.

Then Jin reaches for the knot of Kame's bathrobe, and Kame breathes when the air touches his damp skin, and Jin's head sinks down.

It feels like forever that he's felt somebody else's touch. The last time he went to a love bar was…

He forgets, stops thinking.

Quiet, but then the soft slipping sounds arouse him more, the pull deep down, heat drawing from everywhere.

He brushes Jin's hair back, cautious about it but god, it's a sight. Says nothing, just lets it happen, wetness and that beautiful mouth. Jin needs no help, is steady, and it gets faster soon, almost there, god yes…

He pulls his hands back for it, clenches them around the arms of the chair. Breathes out in a shudder and feels the twitches of Jin keeping him inside, slowing down.

Unexpected. He bites away a grin at his own surprise.

Too long. Maybe it has been too long, when he feels like a limp sack of bones. Even lifting his arms feels like an unwelcome interruption.

But he covers himself as Jin sits back and wipes some spit from his mouth.

"Thank you," Kame says, dazed.

Jin nods and rises. The tray wobbles a little as he picks it up. "I hope you enjoy your stay," he says, bowing slightly, withdrawing backwards.

Kame hurries to open the door for him, but Jin doesn't say anything else as he ducks out and heads down the corridor.

#####

After a long bath and a last, underhand look at the papers from his next project, Kame spends a slow few hours on the main floor. Another young man in a waiter's uniform brings him coffee, and he gets the lay of the land as the other guests start to trickle in.

The ground floor stretches out from the hall as three connection salons. The largest could serve as a ballroom, but the emphasis here is clearly on communication, with little seating groups, a bar, and dining tables for those who prefer their meals in company. All the wide doors are kept open, inviting the breeze from the veranda.

The guests are Kame's age and older, though not old enough to be his father. He has a chat with a younger fellow from National Steel and a more senior representative of one of the iron conglomerates, and finds out that Campo was in the thick of the partying last night and might well be sleeping off a hangover.

There are also some officers and some former ones, now in various industries. Kame recognises some of the guys from other parties of Campo's, but he didn't serve with them personally.

He mingles a bit, turns down an imported cigar but accepts some advice on the dinner choices, and evades a longer conversation with a wood trader. The wood industry is a tough business. Kame has never met anyone from the industry's hierarchy he didn't find sharp and a little too hard around the eyes.

That's when he hears Campo's voice, carrying all the way from the lobby and insistently growing louder. He doesn't look hung-over, just loudly happy. He's greeted left and right, too, but breezes on straight towards Kame.

"Kame! About time you got here," he says, and pulls Kame into a shoulder-slapping hug. "What took you so long, man?"

"I'm here for the entire weekend!" Kame says, but he can't help grinning. "I didn't know you were cheating and starting the fun a night early."

"Oh, like you'd know fun if it gave you a hickey on your skinny ass. Come on, let's get away from all these people who'll want to hire you for shit and ruin my plans to keep you away from bloody _work_." He smiles disarmingly at 'all those people', and whisks Kame away towards the veranda.

"Whose house is this?" Kame wants to know as Campo waves at a girl in a white blouse and black trousers. "I didn't think this would be quite so grand."

The white and pastel wall paintings in the salons suggest a feminine hand in the décor, but the invitations clearly went out to a largely male demographic. The only women Kame has seen so far was the housekeeper when he arrived, and the pretty girls that are part of the wait staff.

"Sister of the minister for energy," Campo explains. "She likes to get away from the heat. I charmed her out of a long weekend."

In the best tradition of their watch relief holidays, Campo next plies with him with a snifter of heavy plum wine the waiting girl brings. It's not even noon yet. The only difference is the quality of the wine.

"I'll get drunk just smelling this," Kame points out with his first sip. "It is wonderful, though."

Campo nudges him in the ribs and steers them towards the sprawling veranda. "You, my friend, are out of practice. Too much work, not enough play…"

"You always make me sound so dull," Kame protests.

"I just like to tell the truth," Campo says, opening his arms wide.

Kame has a look past the balustrade. It's all rippling greens, and the soft whispering isn't the sea but the trees, moving with the wind. Maybe Campo is right about taking a break.

"So," Campo says after Kame's second sip of the plum wine. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

Kame, stupidly enough, flashes on tea and toast, before he catches on. "Breakfast was… good," he says, flushing against his will.

Campo makes sad big eyes. "… _good_?"

"Don't try to embarrass me."

"What? No, man, just checking in! I want to know if I got it right." Campo grins. "I thought he might be your type."

Kame clears his throat and has another sip of the drink while his cheeks are still rather warm. "He was very attractive," he admits.

Campo's grin deepens. "Score!"

Kame raises his glass in concession.

"We would _so_ not get in each other's way," Campo muses, making Kame laugh again.

"Very convenient."

"Though he's got a good mouth, I'll give you that."

Kame's flush returns. He's not usually coy, but he doesn't like to feel crass.

Campo nudges him in the ribs. "Come on, lighten up. You deserve to have some fun. Couple of years and then you have to put in for leave with the wife before you can go anywhere." He toasts Kame back. "Enjoy it while you can."

"Is that the reason for this extravaganza? A last reprieve?"

Campo sighs. "My old man's been making noise. Time to get serious, and all that."

Kame nods vaguely. He knows there are expectations attached to their lives. At twenty-nine, it's not immediately pressing for him but he knows the parental noises are likely to get louder as they get into their thirties.

"Have you thought about not getting married, if you don't want to?" Kame asks. "It's not as essential if you go private. I know it still helps, but it's not essential."

Campo shrugs. "I didn't bust my ass and spend three years in a ditch eating shitty food not to go into government. Are _you_ thinking of telling your folks that?"

"Well, my father hates politics," Kame says. "I think he's fine with me doing what I'm doing." When Campo looks a little envious, he adds, for honesty's sake, "Not that that stops my mother from engineering spontaneous meetings with respectable young daughters of her friends and thinking I don't notice."


	5. Chapter 5

_Now_

Kame wakes on the dot at his usual time. Without moving he can feel how long it took him to go back to sleep, and his shoulder informs him helpfully he's been half on alert all night.

No sound from Jin. The ends of Jin's blankets show around the edge of the bed. This was… weird, and doesn't feel right. But if Jin slept, maybe it was still needed.

He sits up at the edge of the bed and lifts his arms for the abbreviated versions of his loosening exercises, trying not to wince. It's hardly a moment and he hears the blanket pile stir.

Jin's awake. Kame knows even though Jin doesn't sit up. After a moment's wait, Kame stands and takes the two steps to see him. "Good morning."

Jin looks dishevelled but alert. The blanket's down to his chest, it got warm last night. He's beautiful.

God. Not now, Kame tells himself sternly. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," Jin says.

"You can sleep a bit more, if you want. I'll try to be quiet."

"No, I'll get up," Jin says, shaking his head and untangling himself. At least Kame gave him some thin nightwear, and Kame doesn't watch or stare.

He had expected this arrangement to be a one-time occurrence, but Jin folds up his blankets and sheets very tidily and leaves them right there, at the foot of Kame's bed. Then he slinks out of the bedroom with a guilty stoop of his shoulders.

Kame makes breakfast, and he's not sure what else he could explain about the house, about being here, so they eat largely in silence.

He has so utterly no idea what he's going to do with Jin.

"If you get dressed, I can introduce you to the dog," is what he says as they sit with the last of the tea. It earns him another shadowed stare, but Jin gets up when Kame does and goes to put on the slightly short trousers and the clean shirt, while Kame tidies everything in the kitchen away.

The dog is excited as soon as he steps outside, greeting him with her well-behaved tail-wagging entirely free of bark. "Hello there, girl," Kame says and bends down to ruffle her ears. "You had a good night, too?" _Probably not as weird as mine…_

Jelly turns her head up sharply; Jin's stepped into the veranda door, barefoot in the short trousers and wide shirt. She's not allowed inside normally, but it's still part of her watch.

"Jin, this is Jelly," Kame says in a soft voice. It tells her Jin's a friend, not an intruder. She's a smart girl, too, and her attention softens immediately.

It takes a moment before Jin has fully stepped outside. Then he stands there, rather stiff.

"She won't bite," Kame promises, combing through the dog's dusty fur. "I'm sure she'll like you. You can touch her."

"You want… the dog to like me?"

"Of course," Kame says. "She's a good dog, too, she'll know you live here."

Jin's focused suddenly, in a way that gives Kame chills. "They had dogs in prison," Jin says. "They weren't supposed to like us." He takes a step forward.

Kame swallows dry, but then Jin looks at him in question, and he nods. Very slowly, Jin stretches out his hand.

Jelly lifts her muzzle to it, sniffing at first. As Kame keeps petting her, she gives Jin a good lick.

Jin freezes briefly. Then it takes half an eternity, but he pats her on the head once.

Jelly huffs and presses against Kame's knees. Playtime, that says. Kame pets her and says, "Go get your ball," and she dives into her hut.

Her 'ball' is a greying, smelly knot of rope, as thick as a sturdy branch. He hurls it as far as he can, remembering to use his left arm where it doesn't twinge.

Jin takes a step back as Jelly jumps into action. Kame tries a smile.

"It's hard to throw," he says as they watch her race along the side of the house. "Not very accurate. But it's her favourite."

She tackles the rope to the ground. "She is a guard dog," Kame explains. "Some of my work involves government information and it's good to take precautions. It's also nice not to be all alone."

Jelly trots back at a proud pace, the rope in her mouth, and then plays stubborn and makes him fight her for it.

They practice a little, Kame goofing around with her before he gives a clear, sober command that makes her let go instantly and sit down, waiting for orders. She needs to know these differences, and he's pleased with her.

He stops explaining what he's doing for a while when Jin just keeps watching. Now and then his eyes drift up the slope of the mountain, like the trees hold some mystery.

"That area is fenced off," Kame explains. "City land. But if you want to go outside sometime, we could walk down to the market later."

"If you'd like that," Jin says.

Kame looks on for a moment, but admits this probably means nothing at all.

#####

The midday sun sends them back inside after a while. Kame gets them water and refills the jug, showing Jin which tap is for drinking water.

It's a strange, slow day. Kame doesn't know how to be lazy at the best of times. Now every distraction, he'd have to explain to Jin, or wonder what Jin will make of it.

So he decides to be practical. Jin seems all right sitting with a cup of lukewarm tea and the fishing magazines, and Kame can do things that'll help them both.

He goes to rummage through his old clothes again. The jackets are all too much like a uniform, but he finds two more trousers in a neutral beige and another shirt that will help until they get a chance to buy Jin things in whichever style he prefers.

From the study, where the bed still shows how hastily Jin grabbed sheets and pillows, he gets tools, and drops himself in the second armchair and gets to work.

It's quiet for a while, not even the turning of a page.

"What…" Jin seems to need a second try again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting out a pair of trousers," Kame says, focusing on slipping the scissors through the stitches without damaging the fabric. "Those ones are a little short on you, aren't they?" He nods towards the gap where Jin's ankles are showing rather unfashionably.

"Oh. Yes."

"We can get you your own clothes later, but for now I hope this will do." It's not perfect sewing but it should do the trick.

"Where did you learn that?" Jin asks, like it's a genuine mystery.

Kame laughs a little. "You don't get staff in the army," he says. "You just have to get things done yourself."

Jin is thinking. "Even sewing clothes?"

"Well, the occasional patch. I managed not to sew my fingers to my collar, so that was all right."

He tells Jin a few not all that interesting anecdotes about the mundane sides of being stationed out in the borders. He doesn't even worry too much about being boring, because it's better than the silence.

#####

Kame has to make phone calls in the afternoon to various people he has either worked with or is going to work with in the next few weeks. He settles at his desk with the heavy ornate phone and goes through his notebook for the numbers he hasn't memorized yet.

Aqua Alta Convenience, specialising in staple food and at once not high-end enough for elaborate robbery and vulnerable to common thieves.

While the guy on the other end is talking, he catches Jin's gaze taking in the mountain again, or maybe Jelly's hut. This part is not so mysterious. If Jin was cooped up in that whorehouse most days, being outside under sun and sky is bound to be appealing even in the heat.

He nearly misses an explanation of something involving voltage. Focus, Kamenashi, he reminds himself. Focus.

"Do you want to go sit outside?" he asks at the end of his call, almost surprised when Jin nods clearly. Yes, he got that right.

Outside, Jin sits in the grass. Jelly joins him in cautious little steps, and when Kame finishes his call with the head of Aqua Alta's security, he finds Jin with a hesitant hand in her fur.

He gets some scheduling done and clears up a few question about his next project; they had actual break-ins and he wants to make sure someone's there to give him the details when he treks all the way out there. Jin comes back in after a while, disappears for the bathroom and returns to his armchair.

"You done outside?" Kame smiles, looking up from a blueprint.

Jin nods. "It gets hot."

"Yeah," Kame says. "If you find it too unpleasant, you can go into the study… into your room. It's coolest."

"No, thank you," Jin says. "I'm all right here."

"Okay. I'm almost done here." Strictly speaking, he's not supposed to make those calls with someone else listening in, but at the moment they're merely talking common sense, not secrets.

Then he's done. The meeting the day after tomorrow is set, and he'll be on site a week later. He goes for the cooler and, noticing Jin's attention, gets out a glass for him too.

Jin gulps down the entire glass, barely pausing for breath. His face is still flushed. Kame should have seen.

"Jin, can I ask a favour from you?" he says, waiting until he has Jin's full, wide-eyed attention.

"Of course," Jin answers, after a moment.

"If you get thirsty, or hungry, please help yourself? Or at least let me know?" He lets is sink in. "I'm still at home the next two days, but I have work. It's summer. I do not want to worry about you giving yourself a heatstroke." He gets absorbed in work easily enough, and… really, this much should be obvious.

"Yes, I understand," Jin says. "I will."

It sounds so earnest, Kame almost sighs in relief. "Good."

#####

It's late, and yet not late at all for a day when he hasn't done much but stay at home and watch his peculiar new roommate.

Kame is awake but exhausted, his eyes skipping words on the page of the novel more from jumpiness than fatigue. Now and then he catches Jin yawning and trying not to show it, his eyes getting glassier where he's watching shadows on the wall.

"Shall we go to bed?" Kame asks, picking up his book. It's one of the slim volumes of fiction his mother gives him 'to relax'.

"Yes," Jin nods. There's that nervous stoop in his shoulders again as Kame gets the lights and they move to the back of the house.

He remembers last night. Remembers he was going to acknowledge the obvious.

At the back of the study wardrobe, he finds his old field futon. It's not a mattress, but Kame's spent decent nights on rock and forest grounds. It's better than a pile of blankets.

Jin is watching from the door. Quiet.

"This will have better insulation," Kame says. "Come on."

Jin follows, but when Kame scoops the blankets up from the bedroom floor, he's there to take them off him, quick and efficient.

"Thank you," he mumbles as Kame unfurls the futon. Then it's quiet again, the only sound Kame slipping out of his clothes, and Jin curling low under the covers.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_One week earlier_

It's a lovely party, Kame has to admit. He spends the morning and lunch in the smaller salon with Campo's younger brother, who is in his second year of his border posting and a pleasant, thoughtful young man. He draws Kame into telling stories from his first border tour, with Campo and the gang, though he edits for the food poisoning and diarrhea. It's an indulgent nostalgia, but it unwinds him more than the booze and the food.

It's almost funny that later, he meets a ministry clerk who works with Meromarisco in the foreign trade department now, and is brought up to speed on his old buddy's ascent through the ranks of the bureaucracy. They've lost touch, mostly; Campo is the only one Kame sees regularly. But good to hear Mero is doing well.

In the afternoon Campo finds him, declaring he is done "sucking up to ministry food chain climbers," and stealing Kame away from a sober-suited admirer who is fascinated by Kame's business.

"What's urgent?" Kame grins as Campo drags him away towards a table in the wide salon, by the veranda.

"You were working," Campo says accusingly. "I know the signs, my friend. Also I need to talk to some people who don't bore the shit out of me. You're close."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome." Campo slumps down in the chair and spreads his knees and his elbows. "So, still enjoying yourself?"

"I am," Kame admits. "Thank you for badgering me to come." He looks around for one of the young waiters, finds a girl this time, and asks for another serving of iced tea.

"With cream rum," Campo adds. The girl looks between them, uncertainty on her smooth pretty face.

"Yes, fine," Kame says, and gives her a smile. "With cream rum, please. And get him one too so he stops annoying me."

"That's the spirit," Campo approves, and they let the poor girl get away.

"I heard Meromarisco's doing well for himself," Kame reports. "Third commendation in two years. He'll make minister yet."

Campo snorts. Their drinks are quick to arrive and delicious, like everything here. "He's turned into quite the busybody," Campo says. It's not a compliment.

Kame makes a face; he doesn't judge. "His family doesn't have much clout, he's just making the best of his military track record while he can."

"Hm," Campo says. They leave it at that.

The girl from before is on the veranda now, being flirted at by one of the gentlemen from the national bank, who plays with a lock of her thick blonde hair. She's laughing, skittering away from him.

"Unabravo had to sell his house, did you hear?" Campo says. "My father told me."

Kame winces again. "Damn. I didn't realise it was that bad."

"Well, he still can't work, with his leg. They'd give him a desk, but… you know him."

Yeah. Can't be helped. They all have to make their choices. Kame has a sip and turns to a chatty kind of noise; a crowd of people, drifting in from the inner salon. They're heading for the fresh air of the veranda, some of them looking like they need it.

A short distance behind walks Jin, carrying a tray of champagne glasses. He looks just as lovely, slender in that uniform, his thick hair a little out of place.

Kame is half smiling, half blushing; catching himself only when Campo gives a dirty cough.

Well, it's not as if Campo's been subtle so far. Kame sighs.

They watch as Jin serves the champagne to a group of five, and there is a short exchange, but no flirting.

"You want to talk to him again?" Campo asks.

"I don't have to," Kame says. "Just leave him in peace?"

Campo looks at him and breaks into a grin. "You want to talk to him again."

Kame rolls his eyes, aware he's not going to wind his way out of this one.

It takes a moment; then Campo finds the boy's eyes and raises his chin. Jin hesitates with a look at his largely empty tray, but then he's there.

"Did you want a drink, sir?" His gaze falls on Kame, but hardly lingers.

"No, no, I think we're all set," Campo says, tilting his head back. It makes Kame twitch uncomfortably. "Have a seat, boy, join us for a moment!"

Jin seems uncertain what to do with his tray, but Kame moves their drinks to the side of the table, making room. When Jin sits his back is stiff, but he doesn't seem nervous.

Kame smiles. "Hello, Jin."

"That's right!" Campo says, guiltily but loudly. "Jin! How's your day been, Jin?"

"My day's been fine, sir."

"You've met my friend Kame, haven't you?"

Now Kame is flushing for real

"I hope he was nice to you," Campo says gravely. "Just let me know, he's got problems with the social skills sometimes… it's tragic."

Jin turns his head between them, and Kame can practically see him groping for something safe to say.

"Yes, we've met," he says, cutting this off because clearly Jin can't. "We had an interesting conversation about the pollution in the capital, didn't we, Jin?"

"You did?" Campo asks with big eyes.

"We… yes," Jin says. "It was interesting."

"That's actually what I mean," Campo says with a frown. "The things you inflict on people, Kame. He's lucky you didn't move on to the best use of high voltage fences…"

Kame snorts despite the awkwardness, then apologizes to Jin. "Don't mind him," he says. "He likes to invite me to these things so he can make fun of me."

"That _is_ true," Campo says.

"Did you get a chance to have lunch?" Kame asks Jin. "Or were you too busy?" There were delicious fish options for lunch. He hopes the staff got a chance to sample some of it.

"We had some afterwards," Jin says. "It was good."

"Good, good," Campo mumbles.

"Thank you, sir."

"Hey, no need to thank me," Campo says with a little frown.

Jin looks at Kame, and Kame needs to get past how stunning his eyes are to see Jin is looking for words again. He was shy before, but with Campo here he looks almost like he's choking.

"Well, excuse me," Campo says, hardly concealing his grin. "I got to go talk to some people, make connections, blah blah. See you later, Kame!"

And off he goes, grabbing – much to Jin's surprise – the half-empty tray along with his drink.

"My apologies," Kame says ruefully. "He's just like that, he doesn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine," Jin says. "He's…" He licks his lips. "This was fine."

"He just noticed I was looking at you," Kame admits. "He's very… determined… to get me to mingle with people who won't make me talk about work."

"I wouldn't do that," Jin says.

Kame laughs. "Well, he'll approve."

It's quiet for a moment, but not so uncomfortable.

"What is your drink?" Jin asks.

"Iced tea and cream rum, half of that not being my idea."

"Is it… good? Do you like it?"

"It's a good afternoon drink," Kame muses. "Not my favourite, but right for the weather. You haven't tried it?"

"No, I know it," Jin says. He's got his hands propped up on the sides of his seat. On one side his cufflinks are undone. His hands are elegant with long fingers, pretty.

He's staring again. It's worse when he looks up, and the boy is just beautiful.

Jin's mouth curves in a brief, cautious smile. Kame smiles back and sighs against his own awkwardness. They don't exactly have a great range of conversational topics to explore.

"If you want me again, you can take me to your room," Jin says.

That thought… he can't say it didn't cross his mind, but having the suggestion dropped on him like that does messy things to his head.

"I wouldn't want…" He's not even sure how that sentence should end.

"It's all part of your weekend," Jin says, fidgeting but meeting his eyes.

"Would that be all right with you?" Kame asks, because even in the single-purpose establishments he prefers the more negotiated encounters. And this is a party.

Jin nods. "Yes, of course."

Kame takes a calming breath. It's Jin who rises, suddenly not awkward at all.

Good thing they don't have to deal with the tray.


	7. Chapter 7

Their way to Kame's room is quiet, too. Jin doesn't flirt, doesn't tease him with moving his hips or whispering dirty promises, and still Kame feels his skin awake and waiting.

He's excited. It's weirdly new, when he knows he's done this before. Maybe it's just been too long.

Jin walks slowly up the marble stairs, focused without leading. At every door he seems to check Kame is still there.

Kame smiles at him, and he's got the key to his room ready. It's perhaps silly he's fantasizing about running his fingers through Jin's hair and kissing that mouth, when Jin is right there and they're almost on his floor.

He's rather glad the key doesn't jam or stick, glad when he can gesture Jin inside. Jin's been in here before, this won't be strange territory.

The thin curtains leave enough light after he's pulled them closed against the open sky and green valley. When he turns, Jin is undressing, his hands slipping buttons through holes, and for a moment Kame watches, feeling himself react just to this prelude.

"Let me help," he says, catching Jin's cautious attention. Then he does just that, with Jin standing still. He slips the fabric off Jin's shoulders, moves in to put his mouth on the exposed skin. Jin's breath changes, a tiny shift Kame catches because he's paying attention. He moves in more, towards Jin's neck while his fingers slip along Jin's pants, undoing the button.

Jin is shy, in a way Kame didn't expect, but he moves with Kame softly, lets him nuzzle along on smooth pulsing skin, sways his hips as Kame slides the pants down, and the more he knows it's up to him the more Kame feels the burn of the challenge.

With the clothes dropping, he brings his arms around Jin and claims his mouth. Oh, he tastes sweet, and the body in his embrace is so slender and inviting, Kame just wants ever closer.

Jin makes a weak little sound, and Kame stops.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, suddenly realising that different places have different rules. Jin might not even like kissing. "Do you mind this?"

"No," Jin shakes his head, so close their noses nearly touch. "No. I don't mind."

It could be more shyness, but there's no lie Kame can see, no pretence, and Jin is looking at him, Jin is… Jin is waiting.

So Kame kisses him again, slow and deep as he liked it best when Arbaldea first waved his worries away and taught him how it could be with men outside of whorehouses.

His body is humming with it, someone else so close, and someone so beautiful. And this isn't close enough.

He breaks the kiss, is rough and efficient with his own clothes. Jin sways a little, full of focus; it's Kame who pulls him on the bed.

Kame straddles him, the shivers chasing down his back when his naked thighs touch Jin's, skin on skin. His erection is full and heavy and he catches Jin focused on it like there are difficult thoughts to think, so Kame leans over him and shuts them out with more touches.

Jin has a wide frame, slender as he is, with dark nipples that invite Kame to lick at them. There's a line of hair down Jin's belly and it fascinates Kame, makes Jin's soft skin even more beautiful. And more dark curls, and Jin's cock, not hard yet but not disinterested either.

He distracts Jin with kisses from his mood-breaking hunt for the oil on the nightstand, and when his hand is slick and warm he changes his balance to reach down.

Jin responds almost with surprise when Kame touches him. Kame laughs against his mouth and keeps everything gentle, fluttery strokes and slippery pressure, Jin's cock filling more in his hand, slowly, as slowly as Kame licks and kisses into the bend of Jin's neck, slips his tongue inside his mouth. Desire drives the sweat to his skin but he likes even this wait, taking Jin along at this different pace.

And there's a rush, a tension pooling in his lower back when Jin finally gives a huffed breath, when he's hard enough for a good squeeze and Kame draws a stifled noise from him, his fist tighter and his strokes full of intent.

Jin doesn't go wild, but he's shaking, like he doesn't know where to push or how to push into Kame's hand, and Kame would laugh at how harmless this is but he finds it wonderful.

He goes faster then, and finally it clicks and he's got what Jin needs, tight slick touch and over and over, until Jin closes his eyes and is straining for real, gasping and caught and Kame feels the pulsing in his hand, Jin spilling on his stomach.

Kame eases his touch, as slowly as before.

That was beautiful.

He can't stop staring, calm and aroused beyond bearing at the same time. Jin still seems so stunned, and says nothing as Kame settles along his side and touches his chest with his still hand, avoiding the white stains. His kiss to Jin's shoulder is probably a bit silly.

The quiet is back, and Jin takes a moment, breathing; waiting. When he opens his eyes, they're darker and strangely vulnerable. Kame kisses the corner of his mouth and gives him another smile, because nothing has to be strange here, or awkward. It seems to help.

Jin takes a few deep breaths, and his eyes stay open; they trail up and down, from where Kame's erection is flush against Jin's hip and to where Kame just kissed him

Then Jin leans up, almost pushing against him and Kame wonders… but Jin just turns on his stomach, with his hair falling in a mess, his legs a little spread.

Kame runs his hand down along the curve of a buttock with his heart hammering away, _god, yes_ , he needs this, he needs it now.

When he sits back, Jin uses the room to pull his knees forward, raising his ass up and ready, and heat flares in Kame that turns everything urgent.

He leans in close again as he reaches up, leaves trails of kisses again, up Jin's spine and over his shoulders, and gets himself slick enough with a quick, fumbling hand.

The push inside is smooth, and an excruciating tease, and perfect.

He keeps it slow, testing; gives Jin the time it takes, until they move well together and everything's easy.

Then it's his turn, to take what he needs. He stays close still, bent over Jin and feeling his skin, the scent of fresh sweat and arousal mixing with the rush of every slide, of everything moving just right for him. Jin breathes with him, giving in to a shiver when Kame slips a hand flat on his stomach.

Until he needs it faster. He pulls Jin along as he shifts back on his knees, and nudges him up.

It's everything, tight heat and Jin's pale back, Jin's hips moving with his hands, the power of it and the ease of it and he draws it out for just a bit because it's too fucking _good_ , and then it's too much, and he can't keep the noise in as he shudders, deep inside Jin.

Yes. This… exactly this. He's panting, and dazed, not entirely with it as he pulls back and lets Jin go, watches him sink down on the mattress. Then he crawls up there and lies down by Jin's side, prodding until Jin turns his head towards him. "Hey," he says, in a low voice. "All right?"

"Of course," Jin says, which isn't much, but when Kame nips in for a thank-you kiss, his lips part easily.

"Do you want me to clean you?" Jin asks afterwards. "I could get…"

"Don't get up yet," Kame says. "Please?" He's drowsy suddenly, with Jin's warmth, and while they both smell of sex it's also comfortable, and private.

Jin nods, his hair making rustling noises on the sheet.

"I miss lying next to someone," he says, without even meaning to. "I like touching you."

"You can touch me," Jin mumbles, and Kame's eyes close a little as he leans his forehead to Jin's shoulder.

#####

He's hot when he comes to. Too many blankets. Silk sheets under his cheek. Oh, yes. That.

Jin is sitting against the headboard, his eyes low.

"Sorry," Kame says, stretching the sleep out of his legs. He props up his head. "I must have dozed off."

"I didn't know if you wanted me to leave or stay," Jin says. "So I waited."

"I don't want to waste your time," Kame says, "but I certainly don't mind you staying." He smiles a bit, and trails two fingers along the top of Jin's thigh. Goosebumps follow after them.

Jin smiles a little shyly and, again, briefly. "I… is there anything else I could do for you?"

The phrase brings an echo of arousal. But, no. Kame is going to be reasonable. "I think I should wash up," Kame says. "And you… probably should too. I can't keep you in here all day, much as the thought appeals." He rolls into a crouch, amused at himself how quickly he went from exhausted to wonderfully refreshed. With a peck to Jin's cheek, he hops off the bed.

In the bathroom he gives himself a rinse, using the water bowl and the tub. He invites Jin to make use of the bath as well, and then checks the time.

It's five in the afternoon. He must have slept for over an hour. And admittedly he's a bit hungry.

When Jin is finished, they stop at the door. He's in his bathrobe; Jin is dressed.

"Thank you for this," Kame says. "It was lovely." Almost an inadequate compliment, barely close enough, but he needs to say it. He plays with Jin's lapel but is careful not to mess him up.

"I'm glad, "Jin says, cautiously. And Kame would kiss him again, he wants to… but then Jin will never get out of here.

Jin leans in so slowly, Kame doesn't know what he's going for.

A kiss, to the bend of Kame's neck, exactly the way Kame did for him. It's warm and sweet, a slower brand of desire.

They look at each other when Jin stands back straight.

"You're making this very difficult," Kame sighs, and he can't quite stop himself from fiddling with the waist of Jin's pants.

Jin looks at him for a moment longer. "I wanted to make it easy," he says.

It is, when you think about it. Easy to clutch Jin again, tumble him back on the bed; not so easy to get him out of clothes lying down but they manage, together, and that's where his afternoon goes, to more kisses and hot skin, and Jin pleasuring him with his mouth until he's helpless and weak and completely drained.


	8. Chapter 8

_Now_

It's only good manners that he sees the girl to the door, Kame knows. The threshold is like the barrier between a bright, humid hell and comfortable shelter, and they exchange the usual "oh, dear, it still hasn't cooled down" and "I can't wait for the fall" pleasantries.

Her companion has been awaiting her in the shade, a sturdy older woman with a parasol, and the girl ducks her head under her pretty hat that shields her skin from the sun. Kame's parents live on a busy road, and after a last wave, the two disappear among the pedestrians and traffic.

"A charming girl," Kame says when he comes back into the living room. "A little young, though, don't you think?"

His mother makes an innocent face. "She came by to play the piano for me, dear. Isn't she talented?"

"She played that little song very well," Kame says, not fooled for a moment. He joins her on the expansive leather couch and reaches for his home-made lemonade. Just having a look outside makes him sweat.

"And she was very keen to meet you. I didn't think it would be _such_ a hardship."

"She's seventeen, mother."

"Why are you always acting like I'm expecting you to marry some random girl _tomorrow_? I'm not as silly as you think, Kazuya." She raps his knuckles with her soft-cover book, an ongoing adventure tale she can't get enough of.

Kame smiles against his will. At least this time there was music and something to have a real conversation about, not the perpetual awkwardness of the women in their twenties who are acutely aware they're auditioning – if not for Kame, then for his mother.

She's had the curtains changed since he last visited, a deep red framing the arched windows now instead of the former green. It makes the furniture look less old-fashioned, though the colour scheme is one Kame is more used to from love bars. Every now and then there's a gurgling sound from the cooling system his father had installed through the walls.

"Anyway, apart from all that, how are you, dear? How was work?"

It's the first day he's been to a meeting since he brought Jin home with him, and it was largely boring and only occasionally infuriating. He hadn't wanted to leave Jin alone for so long, but Aqua Alta's headquarters are so close to his parents' house that he had to stop by.

"It was just a brief meeting, about a bigger job I'll be involved in. Supermarket security."

She gives him a cheeky grin that says she doesn't take him seriously at all.

"Sure, sure," Kame laughs. "It's not as lofty-sounding as foreign relations but where would we be without food, can you tell me that?"

"Hmmm, fair point." She fans herself with the book, though she's not sweating. In fact she looks impeccable as always, her light linen dress as sharp as if it she'd just had it pressed by the housekeeper, and not a hint of afternoon fatigue is showing, even though she usually has a nap around now.

"Father should not be outside in this heat," Kame observes. The point of hiring an executive manager was that his father, in his late sixties by now, could avoid these days.

This time his mother hits him on the arm. "Oh, tell me something I _don't_ know. But I have given up. Between the two of you, any suggestion of being sensible about work is just going to give me grey hairs." She hasn't got a streak of grey showing, and she knows it; she's proud of her thick, gorgeous hair that's shiny even in the tame do of a respectable married lady.

"I took a long weekend just last week," Kame tells her, though he'd sound prouder if it had been a different kind of weekend, if everything had happened differently. "And I did nothing for three days before this meeting."

"That sounds… disturbing." She looks him up and down as if she expects to find a serious injury somewhere. "What happened?"

"I just wanted to be home," Kame says. Then he takes a deep breath. "Oh, by the way, I brought someone in to live with me."

His mother raises her carefully plucked eyebrows. "A… friend?"

"Just a boy who was in some trouble. I got him out of it, and, well, he's got nowhere else to go."

"You always said you didn't want any servants," his mother says curiously. "You were always too private."

Kame tries not to grimace. "He's not a servant. Not really. Technically… I hold his papers. I don't really know what to do with him yet." Admitting that is surprisingly refreshing. Fortunately he doesn't have to give his mother the whole picture on how much he paid.

She laughs. "Well, if you got him out of trouble, that's awfully sweet of you. You're a good boy."

Kame takes it without much protest, aware that she wouldn't know the half of it. His mother is thoughtful but gentle, and not closely acquainted with how things work in the less savoury corners of the world. He and his father have both vowed to keep it that way.

So he doesn't tell her about where Jin came from or that he's sleeping at the foot of Kame's bed, but about his sewing experiments and what foods one can make for a culinarily inexperienced house guest. It's strange how much of a relief it is, to talk to someone who'll reply in full sentences, and tell him off when what he proposes amounts to "a crime against perfectly good beef."

==========

The phone is ringing.

He knows how phones ring. He knows the ring of this phone. Pick up, speak. Leave it, let it stop.

It rings and rings and it's everywhere, in his thoughts, all over them, they're clogged and shrill. If it stops and it's wrong. If he speaks and does it wrong. If he does it wrong.

It stops. Eight or nine rings, he can't hold the number in his head. Silence everywhere, and sweat, under his feet on the floor, under his arms, at the back of his knees.

It stopped.

==========

His mother walks back in with another cool lemonade just as Kame hangs up the phone.

"No luck?" she asks, nudging two pens and her address book back into their precise place on the desk. Kame thinks she doesn't even notice.

"No. Maybe he's outside." He's not worried, but it means he shouldn't stay for dinner.

The lemonade is delicious. She always makes it extra sweet for him, with a dash of dissolved honey.

His mother sighs. "I'd really hoped you'd still see your father, but I know saying he'll be back at six is about as useful as saying autumn will arrive on the stroke of midnight."

"Yes, I'm afraid I should get going," Kame says, a little regretful. "I'll try not to let it get this long again, I promise."

She insists on packing up a good bottle of wine for him "and his guest", and sees him to the door, where just one hour's difference means a slightly less oppressive heat. He nods at Rico, who looks after his parents' estate.

"I flagged down a carrier for you, Young Master," Rico says, and sure enough just outside the gate is a sturdy young man with a one-person carrier behind him.

Kame gives his mother a look, but she is unimpressed.

"Don't fuss, you'll get exhausted, or get a sunburn, I'm just looking out for you." She winks at Rico, who seems to find this amusing, too. "Favour to your old mother."

"My very ancient mother," he says, rolling his eyes, but then he kisses her cheek and takes the wine and his terribly fragile, baby-white skin to the carrier.


End file.
